Archangel lovin'
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: Gabriel didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that Michael and Lucifer were screwing or that Michael- The Prince of Heaven- bottoms. Gabriel/Lucifer/Michael pairing. Warnings: Exhibitionism, Incest/Angelcest


**Haha. I really really like writing this pairing to much for my own good... This should totally turn into a verse xD. **

**I can imagine it now... Err... It needs a name though... Anyone got any ideas? I have nothing.**

**Maybe like... 'Archangel-come-club'. Or... Maybe I can pull a Becky? 'More than brothers'. Um... Maybe: 'Archangel lovin'' Okay, I seriously have like nothing. I need suggestions... Bad... o_e... **

**So, I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They all knew it was wrong, knew that it wasn't normal and it was supposed to be forbidden to even _think_ about it.

That only made it even more dangerous, the risks making it even more exhilarating… hot even.

Gabriel didn't even know how it had progressed this far, it all started out with him walking in on Michael riding Lucifer, his wings flexing behind him as he moaned with every upstroke, Lucifer's hands at Michaels hips and helping to lift Michael off his cock before slamming him back down even harder than the last time.

Well, he didn't necessarily walk into the room, more like watch from the doorway but he had been growing hard as he heard the groans and moans coming from his older brothers, he knew he should just walk away but he couldn't bring himself to as he peeked in the almost closed but not fully shut doorway, only a little crack enabling him to see what his brothers were up to.

Sure, it went from something as simple as watching from the doorway on the verge of creaming in his pants one day to getting himself off the next day and finally to being caught red handed by a Michael who had caught on to Gabriel's activities by one unintentional loud gasp he tried to muffle with his fist but it was too late, Michael had heard.

Michael stopped bouncing on Lucifer's cock causing Lucifer to groan seemingly not to have heard the rather loud gasp. Lucifer lifted Michael once more, hitting Michael's prostate dead on, Michael gave Lucifer a look that told him he either stopped or he was going to remain hard the rest of the night, all the while Michael's pure white wings shivering in pleasure from Lucifer's antics.

Lucifer knew the look very well and wasn't in the mood to test Michael's temper tonight, so with great displeasure to his throbbing cock he stopped.

Gabriel's eyes widened as he realized he had been caught, his cock didn't seem to oppose to getting a closer to the action as it throbbed in his jeans, his hand stilled from the earlier palming.

Michael knew who the person was immediately as he felt their grace run cold; he didn't know how he hadn't noticed before- even from the hallway he could feel Gabriel's normally warm and carefree grace turn cold and clinical… scared, even.

Maybe he didn't notice him before because he was a little… distracted…

"Gabriel, we know you're out there. Might as well get a better view." Lucifer broke the ice; he just wanted to get back to the sweet pleasure of Michael riding his cock that was now achingly hard.

Michael gave Lucifer a look that told him he didn't approve but was surprised when Gabriel pushed the door the rest of the way open and walked in with his eyes fixed on Michael's hard, leaking cock that was curved up toward his belly, precome leaving a shiny trail across his stomach with every little movement.

Gabriel couldn't believe their reaction; he hadn't ever imagined this would be how they would act.

Well, he never imagined them screwing each other either, or the fact that Lucifer tops...

Gabriel sat down in a chair that was facing Michael and gave him an excellent view as Michael began to ride Lucifer's cock once more; Gabriel's cock was now achingly hard as he heard a low moan come from Lucifer.

Michael made a mouthwatering sound that made Lucifer that much more harder, his cock now swelling up still inside Michael's tight ass.

Gabriel gently placed a hand on the front of his jeans and rubbed the heel of his hand over his straining erection in hopes to relieve some pressure…

He failed and only caused in making his dick _even_ harder.

How was that even possible?

Michael let out a surprised yelp as Lucifer quickly turned them over, shoving his face into the bed and began to thrust wildly into Michael, hitting his prostate dead on at the new angle.

Michael's body was on fire, the new angle causing him to be almost thrown wildly over the edge and come all over the spread sheet, clenching around Lucifer's cock.

Lucifer continued to pound into Michael with a new found ferocity, primal instinct taking over him as he felt himself growing so close to the edge he could practically _taste_ the sweet bliss.

Gabriel let out a loud groan at seeing Lucifer's movements become even more animalistic and fierce with each thrust, Gabriel was seriously on the verge of creaming in his pants at this point.

With one final thrust Lucifer came deep inside Michael, Michael giving out a keening sound at the feeling of being filled up with Lucifer's hot, slick come.

Gabriel, at seeing both his brothers loose themselves in such a manner, for the first time in thousands of years, came in his pants with a loud groan.

* * *

**:D. Enjoy yourselves? **

**Seriously, I like this pairing... way to much... o_o... **

**As mentioned above... I still need a name for the verse, if this becomes one... Like I seriously, have nothing. At all. Okay, I have the few up there but... they... well... sound weird. I like the Archangel-Come-Club the best, but I need a real suggestion please :D. **

**Anywho, I have more stuff to write...**

**Bye :D!**


End file.
